bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ 奥義８７．５ 爆烈鼻毛真拳, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance, based on the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is the first Game Boy Advance game in the series, as well as the first Bo-bobo video game title overall. Plot The plot of the game is mainly a near one-to-one retelling of the events in the original manga, up to the Gunkan and Pomade Ring arc. However, there are side-quests that expand the game's overall campaign. Hair Hunter blocks that were only so much as mentioned in the original manga are now optional locations to explore and defeat. The most notable addition to the story is the post-game plot involving the Flower Demon King: Hisae, who is the leader of the group responsible for the death of Gunkan's friend, Flowerman. After being attacked by one of the Flower Demon King's subordinates, they find out that they need to return to Jerry Town and speak to a strange-looking bird who can take them to the castle. Once they speak to the bird, the rebels are suddenly warped to the mysterious castle where they are greeted by a voice that keeps addressing them all as "Tanaka"... Gameplay The game is very linear and has the player go from area to area battling foes and picking up new words and allies to aid them along the way. Once a location has been fully explored and completed, there is little reason to return. There are two game modes, a standard RPG-style story mode and Hajike Versus mode, a 1v1 multiplayer match. The story mode has players explore environments and face off with monsters in traditional turn-based battles. Hajike Versus mode has two players face off with their characters. Battle The game has a basic RPG battle system. At the top of the screen, the icons of the player's party appear and are both accompanied by a bar labeled Hajike Points (this game's version of HP). At the bottom of the screen, there are three menu options: Items, Hanage Shinken (Attack), and Flee. The biggest difference with how this game plays compared to typical RPGs is that players attack with words, which make attack names and joke phrases. To use these, words are selected from a fast-paced slots-like system called the Word Reel. Starting words on the reel are in white text, the next part of an ongoing joke phrase is in flashing yellow text, and complete phrases are in flashing red text. The player must carefully time their button presses in order to string along combos of words to complete an attack. The same slot-machine style gameplay is also applied to the Hajike Versus mode. Stats *'Hajike'/'HP' (体力): *'Tsukkomi' (ツッコミ)/'Offensive Power' (攻撃力): *'Boke' (ボケ)/'Defense Power' (防御力): *'Dash' (ダッシュ)/'Speed' (すばやさ): *'Technique' (奥義): Status (状態異常はこれだ, Jōtai ijō wa koreda): *'Poison' (毒, Doku): You will slowly lose health after each turn. This effect continues even after battle, until healed. *'Excitement' (感動, Kandō): While excited, you won't be able to move for a while. *'Sleep' (眠り, Nemuri): While asleep, you won't be able to move. However, you can recover some health if attacked. *'Over-Excess' (ハシャぎすぎ, Hashagisugi): Causes you to attack both enemies and allies. *'Nervous' (ノリわる, Noriwaru): Makes it hard to do effective damage. *'Danger' (ヤバイ, Yabai): Appears when only 20% of your overall health remains. Ally Although the game does allow the player to choose one available ally to accompany them in battle as well as increase their stats, the player cannot control what their ally does in battle. After the player chooses an action, the ally will automatically preform their action afterward. Allies will always attack the first enemy in a line of enemies. Allies also effect the player's selection of jokes with ally-specific jokes appearing on the wheel in flashing green text. Getting all five parts of the joke completed will initiate a special, character-specific attack. Mame/Beans Defeating enemies - and occasionally checking things like pots and boxes in the over world - gives the player mame (マメ), or beans, that they can use to buy things from shops as well as strengthen their characters. They are both the game's form of currency and experience points, and managing them well is important. There are four types of beans: *'Normal Beans': The most common form of beans and the only type of beans that can be used as both currency and EXP. If you use them for EXP, they will raise all stats of a single character by one per 100 beans. If the players loses a battle, their normal bean count will be halved when they start again (i.e. if you started a battle with 1000 normal beans and lost, you'd now only have 500). *'Silver Beans': More rare than normal beans. They will raise a single stat of a character by 5 points if one is used. *'Gold Beans': More rare than silver beans. They raise a single stat of a character by 10 points if one is used. *'Mystery Beans': The rarest type of bean. They raise a single stat of a character by a random amount if one is used. Items Various items can also be bought and found throughout the game: some that heal Hajike Points, some that strengthen attack or defense, some that automatically damage enemies, and some that solely do unusual or useless things. List of items: Mini-Games There are also two mini-games that can be found in the game: Purukogi and Hell's Gate. These mini-games simply serve as a bit of fun away from the main game and nothing more. Characters Playable Character Ally Characters Bosses and Mini-Bosses Post-Game Bosses and Mini-Bosses Other Characters *TUYOSHI *King Nosehair *Tsururino *Old Man *Tomohiro *Hiroshi Suzuki *Floral Inoue *List of minor video game-exclusive enemies in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secrets Super Hajike Attack with Entire Party Participation!! (パーティ全員参加で超「ハジケ」攻撃！！) GBA版「ボーボボ」のタイトル画面でBBBRBBRBBと入力しよう。「イー・アルキャンフーだ！！のワードが入手でき、ワード取得率が１００％になるぞ！！ Trivia * The number 87.5 is pronounced as "hanage" in Japanese. This is a pun on the pronunciation of the Japanese word for nosehair (鼻毛, hanage). * This game predates the anime by about a year, so some of the character's color pallets are a little different and most are based off of the official artwork at the time (most notably Softon). * It is possible to finish the game at less that 100% completion, as completion is based on not only story progress, but also the amount of words acquired and the rank of the player's characters. Many words are entirely optional as well as a few of the locations, and rank all comes down to the amount of beans the player spends on increasing their party's stats. References External Links *Official Hudson Website (Japanese) *Nintendo Site (Japanese) Category:Video games